


will you pour me one for the road

by donnytwink, kinematica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 yro harry, 19 yro louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jock Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Nerd Louis, Subspace, footballer harry, handjobs, im sorry i'll never say that ever again, ridiculously sappy harry, sort of, sweet tender lovin, teensy bit of angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnytwink/pseuds/donnytwink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinematica/pseuds/kinematica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘let me prove you wrong, louis,’ louis almost chuckles because that’s new. usually boys just ignore him after he rejects them, opting to find another easier looking target. </p><p>‘oh of course you’re going to you charmer,’ </p><p>or the one where louis' a nerd and harry's a jock and louis' has had his heart broken too many times to believe that anyone that attractive can actually love him. harry proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you pour me one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to mikayla (jinglylou) for beta-ing this and putting up with my useless writing and i hope the original prompters are happy, sorry for taking so long!

‘we’re in high school, we should be out having fun, louis.’

 

‘this is fun,’ louis looks up with a smile from his knitting needles, laughing as he watches how apparently unamused zayn is, holding the ball of yarn.

 

‘louehh,’ zayn whines. ‘i want to be reckless and get drunk and try all sorts of stupid things before i get old enough to do it all legally.’

 

‘did it ever occur to you that legal restrictions are put in place for the sole purpose that you don’t partake in such activities before you are able to fully take responsibility for your actions?’

 

‘oh my god shut up with the smart talk, tomlinson,’ zayn groans and drops to the floor, gaining a yelp from louis when the yarn gets tangled. ‘this is a friday night. not a night where i want to be hearing you spiel on with law talk. that’s for the week before a-levels.’

 

‘well we’re only three months away from a-levels so it’s time to at least begin to revise,’ louis says, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with the back of his hand.

 

‘Louis!’ zayn groans loudly, rolling towards the television, as far away as possible from louis in the living room. ‘i’m done with you how are we still friends.’

 

‘because you love me very much zaynie,’ louis makes smooching noises, earning another few groans of protest from the boy on the floor. both of them are in their last year of school and yet they had spent their friday at louis’ house watching britain and ireland's next top model recordings and knitting (well louis doing the latter). this was how it had been since august, when louis had returned home early from drama camp.

 

that’s not really a time that either of them talk about. but as long as louis’ happier now, zayn’s not complaining (well he’ll complain about not going out but he knows that louis knows he’ll still stay with him).

 

*****

 

‘he’s so pretty, zayn,’ louis pouts, leaning on the desk behind him which just so happened to belong to zayn during english.

 

‘then talk to him,’ zayn discreetly turns to catch harry staring at louis, before the curly haired jock shakes himself out of his daze and looks away quickly, as if he was just caught red handed. ‘i’m quite sure you wouldn’t have to sweet talk him. he looks pretty into you already.’

 

‘zayn don’t be silly. i said he was pretty, not that i wanted to jump his bones,’ louis sighs dramatically. ‘anyways, we both know that i don’t want anything out of this anyway.’

 

‘ahh yes,’ zayn pushes louis off his desk just as the period starts and ms reese walks into the room with a loud announcement that she had finally been able to take her cast off and was not afraid of using the overhead projector despite the fact that it caused her broken wrist.

 

‘kids, today i want you all to begin working on the big term assignment. now, mr walpole has decided to change it up a bit and instead, we’re going to make the assignment, partner work. so i have a list of all the teams and you are both going to be working together during the course of our poetry unit this term. so the first task is an analysis of "the love song of j alfred prufrock" and i want a paper handed in during first period next thursday.’

 

louis sits at his desk, idly tapping away with his foot along to the beat of fergalicious because sue him he was listening to it on the way to school completely intentionally. he silently prays to himself that he won’t be partnered up with anyone but zayn but that seems hardly possible as zayn is called up and partnered up with liam payne, one of those jocks that look way too genuine to be true.

 

louis has a bit of a theory that he feels like he’s proven except zayn says it’s flawed because it could never be proven well. you see, louis believes that anyone remotely attractive, could never be a genuine person. everything is put up as an act just to play with other people. blame his past experiences but louis tomlinson will battle you to death to prove that his theory is correct. however the exception is zayn because louis can definitely say that his bestfriend is nothing near unattractive and definitely had boys and girls dropping to their knees for him, except for the fact that he just doesn't seem to spend enough time out to allow for that to happen. oh and he also likes to baby louis, treating him almost like his very own baby duckling who needs guiding in the wide and dangerous world. and that’s exactly why he won't ever think of going after harry styles despite the fact that that boy looked like sex personified. nope. he’s never letting anything like kyle happen ever again.

 

‘tomlinson. styles.‘

 

ahh now that’s what louis tomlinson’s luck is really like. of course this happens just after louis spiels on about his reasons behind not pursuing harry freaking styles. of course. he gets up and shuffles towards the front to collect the rubrics and criteria sheets, his hand bumping into none other than his new partner in english.

 

‘hi,’ louis offers a small smile. he winces a bit at the big smile, harry offers him. it's giant, reaching from ear to ear and he looks like yeti. a pretty yeti, though.

 

‘hi louis. it’s going to be fun. i swear i’ll do work. i’m not like a stereotypical jock, i do know some stuff on poetry i quite like eliot’s works. i’m looking forward to working together,’ so apparently harry has a knack for rambling and then looking a bit sheepish after he finishes. cute. but cute is not what harry’s supposed to be. louis doesn’t want that. louis just wants harry to show his true colours now to save him from trying to fool himself that maybe, just maybe he could be different. that never happens though.

 

‘i’m sure it will be,’ louis leads the way to his desk, sitting down gently and pulling out his pencil case (that lottie had stitched in year seven textiles a couple years back, bless her).

 

‘so did you want to create like a document on google docs, so maybe it’ll be easier for us to check on each other’s progress in the report? we can do some brainstorming now and then add stuff to the document?’ louis looks up, pushing up his glasses as his mum can’t afford a new pair and these horrible black frames look nice but have no nose pads.

 

‘a-actually,’ harry scratches the back of his neck and no louis is definitely not looking at his bicep flexing. definitely not. ‘i was thinking we could meet up and go to my house after school? umm.’ he looks awkwardly at louis and lets his hands find each other on top of louis’ desk, fiddling with his fingers, ‘my sister’s an english major so maybe she can give us some pointers? she’s home for my mum’s birthday this weekend and i’m pretty sure she’d be happy to help. she goes on and on about how i don’t talk to her enough about lit stuff and she says it won’t help my case in wanting to do law if i don’t start revising and immersing myself in all the different usages of the english language right now.’ again with the rambling and then looking flushed against his porcelain cheeks. cute.

 

‘your sister and i will get along then,’ louis smiles widely for real this time. maybe harry’s sister cank distract him from this cute boy. maybe. the bell rings through the room and the room is full of quick chattering, trying to finalise plans for the assignment.

 

‘sweet i’ll catch you after school then. we can meet up by the football pitch today, i’ll be quick and get changed fast. maybe i’ll rinse off so you don’t have to endure my smelliness,’ harry pulls all his books into one pile before slinging his bag over his left shoulder and smiling widely at louis. ‘yes that seems like a good idea i’ll do just that. bye louis.’

 

he leaves, but not without another flash of a smile and wow louis thinks this boy is cute and that’s the beginning of a very very treacherous and dangerous path he does not want to embark on.

 

\---

 

'i really like you louis,' harry blurts out, eyes popping comedically wide as the words leave his mouth. dread fills louis. no. this is the worst. 'like, i really like like you as in i want to spend my time with you and treat you to dates and flowers and kisses. i'm sorry it's just that i thought that this would be the perfect moment to tell you i don't know i'm so sorry if you didn't want that sprung on you but yeah um.'

 

it has been a little over two months since this partnership thing was designated and the two are getting quite good marks together. it seems that they may just be the dream team. they're sitting out in the quadrant, autumn breeze occasionally swirling leaves in the wind. louis likes it out here, especially when he isn't using paper. harry's using the smaller boy's laptop, editing parts of the essay which looked like they could have a little bit more 'oomph' as he calls it. louis looks up from his phone where he is tapping away in his emails for a uni application. he almost wants to cry because no, there goes this friendship or whatever it is. he’s going to miss all the time that he gets to pull at harry’s curls and claim it’s one hundred percent platonic.

 

‘look harry,’ louis sighs, not wanting to watch harry’s expression drop. ‘i really like you too. but i just can’t.’

 

‘what do you mean you can’t?’ harry looks so very confused and yeah, that makes sense.

 

‘i just can’t like you; i can’t like like you. i have a great track record in liking people who don’t want me and someday you’ll realise that you too, don’t like me as much as you think you do. ,’ he states matter of factly and that’s true. everytime louis’ in a relationship, he ends up trampled over and left in the cold as the other person goes on in life, happier than they were when they were with him. he just isn’t made for relationships. they’re both silent for a few minutes; louis' trying to push away the little nagging part in him that wants him to say ‘just kidding i’ll totally date you harry!’ but that’s not going to happen he’s not going to let it.

 

‘let me prove you wrong, louis,’ louis almost chuckles because that’s new. usually boys just ignore him after he rejects them, opting to find another easier looking target.

 

‘oh of course you’re going to you charmer,’ he smiles at harry as he resumes tapping away at his phone. harry looks at his laptop and begins tapping at the keys. okay so maybe louis was expecting a little more than that but hey, that’s alright for now.

 

\-----

 

every morning, louis wakes up at 5:30 am just to see harry jog past. yeah it’s sort of stupid this boy has basically offered himself to louis but he just can’t bring himself to rock up to his house and say ‘yeah harry, i’ll totally date you seriously.’ just to have the jock break his heart. it’s a risk he knows is silly but precautions are put in case for a reason.

 

this morning is different though, because harry isn’t running past his house, he’s stopping and walking into the front yard. louis is confused, his eyebrows knitting together because what is harry doing in his front yard at such an ungodly hour?

 

the jock looks like he’s taking fairy steps to the front porch, placing what looks like a parcel right in front of the doormat. louis moves back from the curtain, quickly hiding in case harry decides he can somehow magically see through walls and knows louis’ awake. that’s an absurd theory but hey, louis’ not willing to take chances.

 

half an hour later, when he’s sure harry has left and his sisters are getting up, louis slips outside onto the porch. he’s met with the package, having gotten cold due to the chilly morning weather.

 

the teenager walks inside, shuffling onto the plush sofa in the living room to open the box. he settles himself, slowly lifting the lid of the blue box. it’s not fancy or anything commercial bought from the newsagents at some ungodly price, probably an old shoebox painted over with leftover acrylic paint from primary school art.

 

inside the box is a little bouquet of flowers, wrapped together with ribbon that looks like it was stolen off a jewelry box. this whole gift is very harry-esque (louis wants to commend himself on the conception of that word) . the flowers are obviously freshly picked, the dew on the petals falling off and seeping through the carefully arranged tissue paper. on top of the bouquet is a little card, half the size of louis’ palm (which is teeny tiny, mind you).

 

_all these flowers reminded me of you._

_i saw the yellow and saw your smile,_

_i saw the blue and saw your eyes,_

_i saw the pink and saw your lips._

_i saw the red and felt the warmth of your laughter,_

_i saw the green and felt the softness of your touch,_

_i saw the white and heard your delicate voice._

_but most of all i saw how beautiful they were,_

_and saw you._

_i’m sorry, i hope i wasn’t too cheesy. but hey, i’m here to prove you wrong so go hard or go home._

_\- forever dearly, h_

 

louis has to fight the urge to squeal because this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. stupid harry styles.

 

\----

 

the day after that, louis wakes up to see harry drop another parcel at his door step. this time, it’s a box with a book placed on the top. on every page, one word is highlighted and louis realises that he has to write each word down. it’s a relatively short novel, just a kid’s novel from the local op shop probably. but what it spells out, wow louis wants to kick over a chair and maybe stab himself with a spoon because there is no way harry styles can be this cute.

 

_when i wake up every morning, i think about your face. whenever i hear your voice, my heart leaps. i like you a lot but i don’t know how to express this well enough for you. so please accept these cookies._

 

and sure enough, there are cookies underneath the book, they’re wrapped in glad wrap and look absolutely delicious. louis digs in, giggling because harry even knows how to make great cookies. wife material.

 

\---

 

on the fifth day, louis doesn’t hide behind the curtain, he sits on the porch and waits for harry to turn up. when he sees harry round into the front yard, unaware of the other boy’s presence because he has his headphones in, he smiles widely.

 

‘oh you caught me!’ harry cries, actually looking like a five year old being upset because his mother took away a toy, ‘no! you’re ruining it! it’s supposed to be all romantic and all secret admirer-y you’re not supposed to see me leave the cute package.’ harry’s pouting and stamping down his foot. he’s actually pouting; why is this boy so endearing it’s not fair.

 

‘harry, i’ve been watching every morning,’ louis giggles, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. harry approaches him, chuckling into the back of his free hand.

 

‘well there goes the element of surprise,’ harry sighs as he’s close enough to louis’ face. he smiles widely, eyes crinkling in the corners as he pushes louis’ glasses back up. louis’ blushes before he realises the present is close enough to reach out and grab.

 

he grins widely back, before snatching the present from harry’s hand, breaking into a run to the backyard. he slips through the side gate, which hasn't ever been closed as far as he can remember. he can hear harry running after him, laughter booming as he catches louis, one arm snaking around his waist and the other trying to grab at the present while louis holds it out of his reach.

 

‘no! mine!’ louis giggles, his glasses beginning to slip again as harry tackles him to the ground. his nimble fingers go to undo the royal blue ribbon that’s tied to keep the box and lid together. however, as soon as he’s able to loosen it enough to open the box, the bigger boy plucks the gift out of his hands, standing up and holding it behind his back.

 

‘heyyyy,’ louis mirrors the jock’s pout before cracking into a big smile and giggling.

 

harry sighs with a defeated smile, giving into louis’ very own secret weapon. victory, that’s 1 for louis and 5000 for harry.  he hands over the present, the smaller boy letting his petite fingers dance over the lid before opening it.

 

inside, there’s a singular red rose, and that’s honestly all louis needs, the red rose: a universal symbol of love.

 

‘i do really like you a lot and i feel like we could be good for each other. i hope i can show you relationships aren’t what you think they are, when you’ve got the right person. who knows, i could be that right person.’ he smiles sheepishly, scuffing those stupid worn boots into the crack in the pavement outside of louis’ house. the sun is beginning to rise, light rays hitting the back of harry’s hair but almost refracting around, causing an almost halo effect. yep, that’s a halo alright. louis tomlinson, you’ve gone and gotten yourself falling for an actual angel. well if he’s an angel, maybe he can trust him?

 

louis looks down at his fingers, twiddling around at the hem of his big white t-shirt. it’s already a good sign that harry hasn’t run away yet, seeing as louis looks like a trainwreck right now with a pair of his uncle’s old pajamas on and a t-shirt his mother had worn when she was pregnant with his little sisters. he sighs, maybe this boy was a message from the heaven’s above or fate, that there was a chance out there? just maybe. after another two minutes, louis finally looks back up, meeting hopeful emerald eyes. the crease between his eyebrows is troubling louis, and the absolutely adorable puppy eyes are going to be the death of him, no kidding.

 

‘styles,’ louis sighs. ‘you have to promise me two things.’

 

‘anything, louis. well not anything you know, there are somethings i wouldn’t do like cut my balls off. yowza that would hurt... but like you know that shouldn’t deter you i just think that it’s not very safe of-’

 

‘shut up for a minute, harry,’ louis lips perk up on the side. ‘you have to promise me that you one, can’t break my heart and two... make me more of those cookies because they are delicious.’

 

harry barks out a laugh, which should be troubling because it’s currently 5:30 in the morning and any sane person would be sleeping right now. he scoops louis into a hug way too easily, almost lifting up the smaller boy completely off his feet. you could say he was literally being swept off his feet by prince charming. maybe this was the fairytale ending that zayn claimed louis deserved.

 

‘i really really like you did you know that. i don’t stop talking when i’m around you, i’m like an unstoppable broken record. you are so beautiful and i am so lucky to have you in my life thank you louis for giving me this chance,’ louis bites a smile back, eyes crinkling on the sides as he finally understand why people say love is so powerful. the world is suddenly so much brighter and more colourful.

 

\----

 

‘louis tomlinson, you open the door right now,’ zayn’s voice pierces through the wooden door from outside. however louis’ currently in meltdown mode whilst packing lunches for his sisters and harry is right behind him, chatting away with the girls as he cooks pancakes on the stove.

 

'it's open, zayn,' louis shouts towards the door. as if he didn't at least attempt to just open the door. louis looks up to see zayn in school uniform, expression almost startled if not just surprised.

 

'i see you have company?' his eyebrows quirk up and motion towards harry, who’s decided to spray whipped cream onto his upper lip as a competition with one of the younger girls to see who can eat it the quickest. idiot.

 

‘yeah.’

 

‘so are you two...?’

 

‘yeah,’ louis looks up from the ground, only met with a blinding smile on zayn.

 

‘good on you, bro,’ he goes to take a seat next to the girls, greeting everyone and harry before asking politely for a pancake.

 

\---

 

harry does just what he said he would. he takes louis out on a date and yeah, it’s pretty cute. there’s candles across a bridge that he’s obviously lit all by himself after buying a bulk pack from ikea. they lead to the small pavillion in the corner of the park near louis’ house.

 

there’s a nicely cooked picnic dinner, which harry tries to feed him. louis giggles because harry’s stupid and lovely. he’s like a friendly yeti. yes that’s exactly what he’s like.

 

harry walks him home too, though he doesn’t hold his hand or give him a goodnight kiss, instead he cheekily winks and then rambles on about how he hopes he’s changed louis’ mind.

 

and when louis goes to bed that night, tossing off to the idea of harry and harry’s lips and harry’s everything, maybe that’s when he realises that yeah, maybe harry has convinced him a little.

 

\----

 

it’s been a month since they’ve started dating and louis is sitting on his laptop in the living room, scrolling through his facebook feed. harry’s at some after party for the footy match and louis’ sick, so no partying for him. it’s a thursday night, nothing distinctly interesting broadcasting at night.

 

he hears a knock at the door, reluctant to get up from his cosy spot in front of the television and opting to keep his laptop on where he had sat. in turn, keeping his seat warm. yes, you can say louis is an innovator.

 

he opens the door and is welcomed with the smell of boy boy boy. he sees harry’s blinding grin before jumping into his arms, biting his tongue because the head ache is clearing up but still there.

 

‘i thought you were partying up with people tonight.’

 

‘changed my mind,’ harry walks them into the house, closing the door behind him. ‘wanted to spend time with my favourite sweetheart.’

 

‘i wonder who that could be,’ harry settles onto the couch, his foldable boyfriend in his lap. yes, this is definitely how life is supposed to be.

 

‘you know i made cookies earlier today,’ louis reaches for one off the plate on the coffee table, ‘try it.’

 

harry groans after biting into the cookie. louis watches as he hopes on the inside that he didn’t fuck up some part of the recipe. he’s met with a messy kiss on the lips, cookie crumbs all over his own thin lips.

 

‘you are bloody wife material there, tomlinson,’ harry reaches for another one as louis giggles in his lap, ‘hands down maybe you should be the wife and i can be the husband who brings sardines home for dinner.’

 

‘you better wed me then, styles,' louis boops harry’s nose, ‘hang on. since when do husbands bring sardines home for dinner’.  the two spend the rest of the night being just as cheesy as that.

 

\----

 

louis walks into school, an unfamiliar sense of people everywhere looking at him, pointing at him, and whispering about him. this really dims his whole happy mood from his night in with harry. it’s alright, everything will be alright once he gets to see harry in first period english today.

 

the small boy shuffles over to his locker, a few people clearing out of his way as he puts in the combination. he turns to see his classmate from year 10 music, niall horan, at the locker next to his. curious, he asks him about everyone’s weird fascination with louis today.

 

‘haven’t you heard? harry styles apparently shagged emily waters in the backyard at that party last night. everyone in our school knows about it, louis. i’m so sorry bro,’ niall looks at louis like a pathetic dying creature, excusing himself to go talk to his music class friends for homework details.

 

louis’ not okay. his head is pounding and he’s confused. harry had been at his house last night, arriving half an hour after louis’ family, bar him, left for the family vacation (which louis was going to skip because of a-levels soon approaching). but then it hits him.

 

harry had turned up a smidge tipsy. that’s right, they laughed it off when he stumbled making more cookies after they had finished the batch that louis had made, earlier in the day. louis shakes his head, he needs to know the truth now. he walks towards the football pitch, where harry and the team are practicing for the next big game.

 

the morning air is thick, louis’ having trouble breathing. maybe it’s because he’s walking too fast, or maybe it’s because of the pain in his chest he’s experiencing. harry spots him, gives him one of those cheesy grins and stupid waves with his ridiculously big hand. but louis is having none of this cute shit today. he stops in front of the taller boy, arms crossed and teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

 

‘hey lou-’ harry says cheerily but expression falters as soon as he realises that louis’ face is far from happy. he’s never seen this louis before and it’s frightening.

 

‘what the fucking fuck harry,’ he bites, his tone harsh and bitter. good, he hopes it stays this way.

 

‘what’s wrong lou?’ his eyebrows furrow and arms reach out for louis’ but the smaller boy yanks them away.

 

‘what the fuck is this? apparently you shagged emily fucking waters last night at the party?’ louis’ loud voice attracts the rest of harry’s team mates to crowd around them. some of them are cheering and jeering, others are full of confusion as to who louis is and why he’s freaking out about the most popular jock sleeping with one of the hottest girls in the school.

 

‘louis,’ harry sighs, as if he’s had to tell this story over and over again. ‘let’s talk about this later.’

 

‘oi harry, true innit,’ max shouts out from the side, a few of his friends joining in with agreeing nods and chuckling. ‘emily told the whole bloody school she gave you a handy in the backyard last night. said you were well hung too.’

 

louis feels humiliated and stupid. this is kyle all over again. this is bullshit. he stands for another ten seconds, counting back the numbers as he watches harry with an expectant expression, eyebrow cocked up as he gets to the last few numbers.

 

four, three, two, one and a half and harry’s still looking around at his team mates, one, half and harry makes eye contact with louis, zero.

 

louis' heart clenches as he crosses the football pitch, the mocking laughter filling his ears. the intense clenching has him gasping for air, biting back tears that spill over anyway. this is exactly why he didn't want to be with harry. this is the exact reason why he doesn't believe in people. because they seem so very genuine one minute and the next, they rip out your heart and trample all over it.

 

and it wasn't even that, the look harry had given him wasn't even excusable. there was no apology or reassuring ‘they’re lying’ it was  just flat out puppy eyes that looked guilty. and guilty was not what louis wanted.

 

he strides through the freshly cut grass, the morning dew catching onto his converse and seeping through. great, now he not only has a broken heart but also wet socks; two of satan’s spawn probably.

 

it gets to the point where he contemplates sprinting the rest of the way into the building but no, he won’t give harry or his team mates that satisfaction. he’s already let them see him tear up and fumble as he walked but he wants to have a little bit of dignity left to his name. that and also if he did run, chances are he will trip over and make a mess of himself. maybe just start crying in the middle of the field and that’s definitely not the year 12 memory he wants to stay with him for the rest of his life.

 

‘louis!’ he can hear his name being called by that stupid voice. stupid stupid harry. louis’ not going to turn around, he’s not going to lose this time. he’s going to win this whether harry likes it or not. he walks into the building before running towards the drama room, where he knows there’s a room in the back that harry doesn’t know about or would ever look for louis.

 

the pain in his chest is throbbing, his little body feeling as if it would combust any minute. he tucks himself up in a ball against the wall, letting the tears spill over and completely wash over him. he feels stupid, he was stupid enough to trust harry and now here he was like always, hurting and feeling sorry for himself for being foolish. he digs the fingernails of one hand into his bare arm, trying to recollect himself as he hears someone outside.

 

louis goes to grab at a book sitting next to him because if it were harry that had begun to open the door, may god help him because louis was having none of his shit.

 

‘lou?’ the voice was calm and soothing and definitely was not deep enough to be harry. louis set the book down and whimpered in response to notify zayn that he indeed was in this room. zayn pushes the door open completely, quickly shutting it after slipping in. he crosses the small room and drops to his knees and bundles louis up. ahh yes, the ‘baby duckling’ treatment begins again. ‘what’s wrong sweetheart?’

 

‘i was wrong again zayn,’ he smiles at how foolish he thinks he is. ‘i fucked up. he doesn’t love me. it’s all a fucking lie, all of it. he only wanted to fuck and then leave that’s all they ever want to do.’

 

he cries harder when zayn tightens his arms around him, letting the smaller boy muffle his cries in his navy school jumper.

 

‘love, i think there might be some misunderstandings. he asked me to help look for you,’ zayn pets louis’ head, running his fingers through the caramel fringe.

 

‘he’s full of bullshit. he had the time to explain. i gave him ten seconds to start talking and he didn’t,’ louis sniffles. ‘just gave me them stupid fucking puppy eyes.’

 

there’s a knock at the door and a call of louis’ name in harry’s desperate and what sounds to be puffed out voice. louis’ hand instinctively grabs the book which he now realises is actually a compilation of music sheets bound together with a really dodgy plastic folder. if he does throw it at harry, then he will have to clean it all up later and louis totally just wants to go home and cry into his pillow. yep, that’s on the agenda for friday night.

 

louis gives zayn a threatening look, their unspoken language of ‘don’t you dare make a sound or i will skin you alive’. zayn nods and lets louis clutch at his hand. they can hear harry leave the door and curse quietly before running off.

 

louis continues to tell zayn what happened and zayn absorbs all the information, nodding along. they spend the rest of the day in the store room, until the last bell signals for them to leave. louis speeds through the hallways, not even stopping by his locker because he knows harry’s going to be loitering around, waiting for the perfect time to catch louis and lure him back in.

 

he's almost at home when he jabs his earphones in and he nearly cries because lana del rey comes on and that’s something he didn’t expect. especially not this song.

 

the clouds in the sky are getting darker and heavier, as if they hold the same amount of tears that louis feels like he could let fall from his eyes as soon as he gets home. this song isn’t helping either, it’s one of harry’s and stupid harry must have put it on his phone when he had synced half his bloody itunes library to his ipod.

 

the song just bridges into its chorus when louis turns into his front yard, pushing open the front door. thank god the rest of his family isn’t going to be home tonight. he can cry for however long he wants during the weekend, maybe watch some more say yes to dress, then cry, eat loads of junk food and repeat.

 

louis stumbles into the house and crashes on the couch, turning on the television as the chorus is ringing in his ears.

 

_‘i will love you till the end of time, i would wait a million years. promise you’ll remember that you’re mine. baby can you see through the tears. love you more than those bitches before. say you’ll remember oh baby say you’ll remember oh baby ooh. i will love you till the end of time.’_

 

and if louis thinks the pains in his chest hurt before, the piercing in his chest and the tears that erupt after listening to that bit is catastrophic. louis cries into the fabric of the old couch, a fading scent of nutella in its midst.

 

‘louis,’ the crying boy’s head shoots up from the cushion, ears perking up at the sound of harry’s pleading voice muffled by the wood of the door.

 

‘go away!’ he cries. ‘i never want to see you again you arsehole!’ he throws something at the door.

 

‘louis please. i need to explain, please,’ louis contemplates getting up, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks with the back of his dainty hand.

 

‘go. away,’ this time his voice is steadier. the tears have cleared up a bit more and he bites his lips and blinks to fight back the near batch of tears coming his way. he's just barely successfully.

 

‘louis please. i need to explain,’ louis turns to face the door, contemplating whether or not to open it. the pros would be closure; he wants to know what he did wrong to cause this. the con would definitely be if harry tries to convince him it’ll only happen once and never again. except it will, it always does. without further arguing in his mind though, the curly haired lad is standing in the doorway, the front door wide open. he’s got his school uniform, meaning he got changed from when louis had seen him in the morning to now. he’s eyes are red, probably not as bad as louis’ are but still, quite red. his lips are bitten all over, they’re puffy and red like they are when louis bites them occasionally. that makes louis’ stomach churn.

 

‘you better start or i’m kicking you out,’ louis bites, his voice causing harry to wince but it serves him right. louis isn’t going to go through months of heartbreak after this without some sort of victory upon harry.

 

‘i went to the after party last night and went to yours straight after, you know that. i came here remember, and i made cookies with you and we watched love actually afterwards, you know that. you know i came over literally half an hour after that party started. i went, but i was only there for the bit when emily told me i wasn't obliged to be there and that i should go spend it with my boyfriend if i wanted to,’ harry breathes deeply, daring to take a few steps closer to louis who takes a step back, earning another hurt expression from harry. ‘i love you louis. please tell me you know that.’  harry takes another few steps forward and this time, louis doesn’t move back.  ‘please louis.’

 

the pleading is getting to louis, and this is definitely not what he wants. harry’s arm wraps around louis’ torso, almost unsure if louis is going to slap him or not if he does. he doesn’t exactly slap him though, only in his mind.

 

'please believe me louis. i didn't do anything with her. we were just talking in the garden because the music was getting too loud inside for me,' louis can feel harry hooking his chin over louis' shoulder and no, he can't do this.

 

'why didn't you say anything when i asked you earlier,' louis keeps his tone angry, biting his lips before continuing. 'i gave you a chance to explain yourself and you didn't, harry. you know i don't like to trust people and you know i have reasons to.'

 

'louis please,' his voice cracks on the last syllable and a piece of louis almost dies a bit inside. 'i didn't say anything because i thought you knew that it couldn't be true. so please, just-' he lets his arms loosen a bit and leaves his reasoning in the air. louis is being enveloped by his big figure, he should feel safe and happy, not angry and sad. louis pushes his hands against harry's chest just a smidge, allowing enough room for him to comfortably see harry's face, and make eye contact before feeling a rush of anger.

 

'harry you can't just give me some shitty excuse with your stupid puppy eyes and expect me to forgive you!' louis lets tears begin to spill, the familiar clench of the heart present again. 'you can't just do things like that and not care about how i feel! fucks sake harry, you know i'm a shit with trusting people and thats not some elaborate backstory i penned for myself! it happened and it hurt me and now you're going to do the exact same thing. you promised! you promised you'd never lie to me.'' louis pounds his little fist against the taller boy's chest with every sentence. harry doesn't do anything, just watches louis and takes it in. how dare he have no response.

 

louis stops after a while, his petite arms tiring out. he's crying, sniffling and pressing his lips together.

 

'you promised you’d never break my heart,' louis whimpers, eyes shutting momentarily to quell the pounding in his head. he opens his eyes again, eyelashes fluttering and vision met with the view of harry looking at him with guilt brimming in his eyes. slowly, harry's face comes closer before he glances down at louis' lips and oh.

 

louis' eyes close too, damn his instincts. he lets harry cup his jaw and tilt his head up a bit so that they can meet in the middle. louis almost cries again at the sensation because oh god he's going to regret this once harry leaves him again.

 

their lips mold together, harry's chapped because of his stupid habit of poking his tongue out and licking his lips when he gets frustrated, louis' plump and moist because sue him, he loves the coca-cola lip balms.

 

there's no tongue or urges, just soft gentle kissing that seems to just be the way in which harry has taken to express his love for louis. and louis' believing it now. they break apart because breathing is necessary. louis whimpers at the loss of contact, catching himself before it becomes more apparent how much he still wants harry.

 

'louis, i'm sorry for being so stupid. i just love you so much i can't lose you. please,' harry closes the gap between them again, this time having their foreheads touch, nose brushing each other's. 'please believe me.'

 

louis doesn't want to, but he already knows he's being persuaded by harry. he can almost hear his own heart pounding loudly in his chest as he weighs his options. should he or should he not.

 

it feels like five thousand years before louis leans in again, letting his lips touch harry's and creating a spark between the two. he lets his eyes fall shut as he revels in the feeling, hoping and crossing his fingers that this decision was  right.

 

the kiss begins to deepen and louis lets harry’s tongue enter his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny possible. yes, this was definitely what louis liked. they break apart, gasping for air before louis sheepishly peels off his blazer, tugging at harry’s jumper sleeve and motioning towards his room. he’s ready and he knows it.

 

‘are you sure?’ harry’s concern in his voice almost hurts louis. how in the world could this beautiful boy be so caring; it’s not fair.

 

‘positive,’ louis opens the door and leads harry into the middle of the room before harry catches him.

 

‘i love you,’ harry whispers into louis’ ear, pecking it before trailing more kisses down his neck. he helps louis take off his jumper, shirt and tie, the smaller boy shivering a little at the temperature change. harry chuckles a little, backing louis up until the back of his knees hit his bed and he falls on his back. ‘you’re so beautiful, sweetheart.’

 

harry kneels on the bed, straddling louis, and pulls his uniform off. louis’ a mess; his eyes are still watery, whimpers leaving his mouth as his fringe falls into his eyes. he feels cold but warm at the same time and maybe a little bit self conscious. okay maybe a lot. it’s just that he hasn’t done this ever. well not since kyle and that time was not something he liked to regard as his first. he can feel harry unbuttoning his pants and then his own, sliding both off one at a time before dumping them in a heap on the floor.

 

‘i’m going to take care of you, babe.’

 

harry’s shirt is completely off now and louis wants to scream and cry because it’s obvious that harry works out. his abs are prominently and his v-line cuts into his hips. this isn't fair. louis goes to cover his gut as if on second instinct, earning a slight grunt from harry.

 

‘what?’ he almost whispers, voice soft and delicate.

 

‘don’t cover yourself up love,’ harry lifts louis’ dainty arms off his stomach. louis looks to his side, he doesn’t dare to look harry in the eyes as he feels his face becoming hot with all the attention harry is paying to his body. ‘i love every part of you, louis.’ he kisses up louis’ chest, turning louis’ head to face him.

 

‘look at me lou,’ louis turns his head to face harry, heart leaping as he realises that the other boy is staring at him intensely. ‘you’re so beautiful. i love your arms, your hands, your chest, your legs.’ the taller boy proceeded to kiss all the body parts as he mentions them, earning soft moans from louis.

 

‘harry please.’

 

‘and most of all,’ harry noses at the smaller boy’s tummy, sucking a few small lovebites all over it. ‘i love your tummy.’

 

‘harry,’ louis cries, the sensation of the other boy licking and sucking on his stomach makes the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. ‘harry, stop.’

 

as soon as the last word leaves his mouth, harry’s ministrations stop completely. he looks up at louis, eyebrows knitted together with concern written all over his face.

 

'sorry lou, what's the matter?' he keep his chin on louis' chest, a slight stubble tickling the smaller boy.

 

'i love you,' he closes his eyes as the words leave his mouth, taking a deep breath in anticipation for harry to leave.

 

'and i love you too darling,' louis can hear the smile in his voice, feeling the bigger boy crawl on top of him and you know what, that's enough for him. he cranes his head up, enough to kiss harry before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling harry down onto him, deepening their kiss. they kiss for a while, before harry breaks them apart.

 

the smaller boy whines making grabby hands towards the taller boy who chuckles. he rummages through the heap of clothes on the floor, where he emerges with a condom in hand and a lube satchet. louis raises an eyebrow at him, through his hazy expression.

 

‘it was a joke but i always kept it in there okay,’ the bigger boy defends himself before going back between louis’ legs, mouth going straight to his balls.

 

louis' gasping for air as harry starts to lick up the underside of his prick, fisting his small hands into the sheets and writhing as harry laps at the head, smearing precum all over his lips. louis can totally get used to this.

 

harry goes halfway down, gagging a little as his cheeks flush with effort. louis' hands are reaching out, instinctively gripping onto his soft curls, accidentally pushing him down and causing him to splutter a little bit, coughing as he pulls off.

 

‘fuck sorry,’ louis mumbles, cheeks absolutely flushed from the amount of pleasure he's feeling.

 

‘don’t be. i like it,’ harry says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. louis wants to cry because that’s so hot, fuck he could come any minute.

 

harry goes on to lube up his fingers, slowly pushing one into louis, earning whimpers and tears from the smaller boy.  after a few minutes of careful movement, harry adds another, leaning back in to mouth at the head of his cock. louis nudges harry's waist with his toes until he squeezes in a third finger, keeping his pace slow and careful.

 

‘i-i’m ready,’ louis hiccups, breathing laboured and chest heaving. harry grunts in approval before he's putting the condom on and lining his cock up, pressing quick kisses all over the other boy's face.

 

harry pushes in slowly, waiting for the smaller boy to adjust. he can't tell what he's feeling but louis' face is scrunched up so he kisses him deep and messy. louis pulls back to give harry a silent nod and he begins to pull out, thrusting back in slowly, keeping a careful eye on louis' expression.

 

'you alright love?' harry's voice is raspy and tight; he's holding back and louis can tell. he buries his face into the crook of louis' tan neck and the smaller boy lets one of his dainty hands curl into harry's locks, carding through the sweaty waves.

 

'you can... f-faster,' louis whispers.

 

'sorry babe could you speak up?' harry's slow thrusts are overwhelming him, his body tingling all over. louis clears his throat, coughing into the back of his free hand.

 

'faster,' he whimpers a bit louder, gasping and making little sounds as harry picks up the pace. louis' completely wrecked, his fringe plastered to his forehead.

 

the room smells overwhelmingly of sex, the sound of the bed squeaking quietly over the murmuring of the television in the living room. louis fills the space with little 'uh uh uh's causing harry to moan into his collarbones.

 

'you look so hot, love,' harry pecks his cheek. 'such a beautiful little twink.’

 

louis whimpers, as harry wraps his hand around his prick.

 

‘sweetheart, can you ride me?’ louis’ expression is soft as he nods, peeling his sweaty back off the sheets. they switch positions, harry’s hair fanning like a halo around him when he hits the bed. yep, louis just had to fall for actual angel harry styles. fucking hell life is hard.

 

he’s on all fours above harry, trembling as he goes to kiss harry on the lips but misses completely, instead giving him a chaste kiss on the nose.

 

the taller boy urges louis' hips back to his dick, earning a smile from the smaller boy. he leans up, hand rubbing over harry’s prick. he brings his hand to the head, rubbing over the sensitive bit with his lower lip pulled into his mouth. he hopes he’s doing this right, though judging from the loud moans that the taller boy is letting leave his mouth, he’s not doing too bad. louis shuffles back up, lining himself over harry’s cock.

 

he edges it in slowly, more adjusted to the thick press this time. the other boy has his hands on his hips and all he can do is gasp and throw his head back as the new anglerubs him in all the best ways.

 

‘harry,’ louis gasps, the sensation overwhelming him as he closes his eyes tight, mouth falling open. the other boy’s hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping it torturously slow.

 

‘you alright love?’ harry teases, his voice is deeper than normal and louis thinks he can come just from listening to it. yep, totally.

 

‘you’re going to make me come with your stupid voice,’ way to set the mood there louis. but apparently harry likes it because soon after, he’s pulling louis down onto him and coming.

 

he pulls louis off his cock, shuffling him up to straddle his chest as he continues to jack louis off, pumps becoming vigorously fast as he reaches another hand up to tweak one of louis’ nipples. the tiny boy is whimpering, a few tears dropping down as he can feel himself on the edge.

 

‘come for me. come in my mouth,' and louis yells obscenities, spurting all over harry’s cheeks, a little actually making it into his open mouth. the other boy helps him sit back on the bed, his dazed state not really helping with anything. harry peels off the condom, ties it up and throws it in the bin beside the bed, turning to see his blissed out boy all spread on one side of the bed.

 

harry’s eyes get comically wide as louis brings a finger to the pool of cum on harry’s cheek, scooping it up and sucking it into his mouth. his winces slightly at the taste but then goes back for more, with a serene expression on his face.

 

‘darling are you with me?’ harry cups louis’ jaw in his hands as he finishes sucking his finger. harry thinks he can definitely be hard again right now if it weren’t for the fact that he feels so spent.

 

‘mmph,’ louis nods, eyes drooping. ‘i love you haz.’

 

‘i love you too lou.’

 

‘harry?’

 

‘yes, lou?’

 

‘promise me you woun't stop loving me.’

  
‘i will love you till the end of time,’ harry presses a lingering kiss on louis’ nose as the tiny boy begins to drift off to sleep. maybe harry really is the one who’s going to finally prove louis’ theory completely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr (twinkychristmas). thank you for reading :)


End file.
